


Fire emblem Adventures

by Nykamito



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Collection of stories, centered around fire emblem characters. From OC x canon to canon x canon.Hope you enjoy these stories. Cheers!





	1. Fe3h Dimitri x Lilianna "Your words"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an art trade with @avistella on Tumblr, there lilianna (fe3h) OC and Dimitri .

Lilianna had finally started to settle down in the academy, thanks to a few kind faces she was really feeling at home.

But she started to worry when she hadn’t seen Dimitri in a few days, was he okay? Not that they were always supposed to be joined to the hip. But whenever she’d see him he always gave this smile, it wasn’t flashy or goofy. It was very refreshing and she had grown accustomed to seeing it. Because it was sincere, and it came from a pure place. But whenever something was wrong, you could see it in his smile.

Walking the dorms she found herself in front of his door, when Lilianna realised where she was, she started to walk off. Until a familiar voice called to her, “Lilianna?”

Turning around she wanted to run and hug him, till she saw the pain in his eyes. “Your highness..what’s wrong?”

Walking over he frowned, “We were on a mission…and one of my allies got hurt…”

“Really?”

“Yes..they got hurt protecting me. I misjudged the enemy and it cost us..”

“Will they be alright?”

“Yes, of course. If anything they were more hurt that they passed out…” Dimitri tried to play off his concerns but she saw through it.

Running her eyes over him she noticed that he seemed really stiff, “did you get hurt?”

“I’ll be fine…” Heading into his room he tried to hide it, hide the fact that he was hurting emotionally and physically. “My concern and everyone’s concern should be on them. My life belongs to my comrades and allies..what happens to me happens.”

Before he could disappear into his room she grabbed onto his hand. “If I were to say those words you wouldn’t accept that …so why should I..accept those words?”

Turning around he just stared at her, he could feel that her hand was shaking. That she was questioning what she had said. But what she had to say came from..A pure place..

Closing his eyes he freed his hand from hers and held her hand in his, it wasn’t a stern grasp but a gentle and tender one. “I’m sorry…I don’t want you to see me as a hypocrite for not holding true to the words i would give you. I just ..my life happens and I wish not for the weight of my life to be more than those close to me.”

Feeling a redness touch her cheeks she wanted to look about, she felt like she was going to melt.

But more importantly what if the others saw them? How could she explain this away?

As if on queue she heard voices, freaking out her mind saw an open door and it did a thing. Pushing her and Dimitri into the room, Lilianna closed the door. Then her brain clicked, she’d just pushed her and Dimitri into his room. Then closed the door, deer good what had she done? Fearing to turn around she just stood there, hoping maybe it was all a dream. Or maybe she should have just left him be?..

The silence sat their until he broke it.

“Lilianna? I have a favor to ask..”

Standing in place she replied, “yes?”

“Could you help me, I need to bandage this up. And I’d prefer if the whole school… didn’t find out. About my injuries..”

Turning around slowly she looked at him, finding a smile she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course your highness..it would be an honor.”

Smiling he started laughing, “Lilianna… please Dimitri is fine, we are comrades, allies, friends…no need for formalities. Its just us. ” Standing up he easily towered over her, but it wasn’t a position of power. But a position of protection and guarding. “… I’m truly in your debt.”

Getting out of his room she sighed in relief, “yay..things didn’t end awkwardly..”

“What didn’t?”

Jumping she wanted to run but it was too late, much too late. “Cla-Claude?”

“So are you two official or what?”

Inside his room Dimitri fell along the wall, running his fingers through his blonde hair he tried to calm himself. “That was too close for comfort. Sorry to worry you.. my wall flower. As much as a wish for you to be closer, it may be for the best that we aren't… No matter how much my heart fights for us to be…”

Lilianna had managed to ditch Claude thanks to Hilda, she truly was a life saver sometimes. Running to the nurse’s office she grabbed a medkit, and headed back to Dimitri’s room.

The closer she got the more her heart started to race, no matter how much she bat down her heart and thoughts.

Rehearsing a motto in her head she tried to still her beating heart. “I’m just doing him a favor, I’m just doing him a favor…”

Standing in front of his door she hesitated on knocking.

What if he was sleeping? What if he was changing? God’s!…. Wait if I knock, that’ll tell me what he’s doing..

Knocking on his door she waited for a response, after waiting a few minutes she began to panic again.

What if his wounds were too severe? What if he’s dead?…

Feeling tears start to build she burst into his room, “Dimi-”

Scanning the room she found him. He was sleeping on his bed, he looked so peaceful. Something she’d honestly never seen before.. The way his hair brushed along his face, the way his lashes were positioned. It was almost breathtaking..

Walking over she sighed, freaking out for no reason..again.

Setting the medkit on his night stand she started to walk out when she heard something… Looking back to Dimitri she started to see something, a darkness began to wrap around his neck. It took on the form of a scarf but more gas like.

Moving closer she tried to see what it was, until something pulled her down. Blinking she realised she was now under Dimitri. He had pulled her onto his bed and was now over her.

Her heart began to race, and her mind was back to square one. Closing her eyes she tried to remember her motto.

_I’m just doing him a favor, I’m just doing him a favor…_

Until lips pressed against her, silencing every thought. It sent tingles all through her, all she could do was grab ahold of the sheets. Then she heard a voice clear as day say, “I’ve wanted this for awhile now.. I’m sorry…”

Feeling the absence of warmth Lilianna opened her eyes and he was gone…

On the other side of his room door he stood in the hallway, holding a hair pen. With it pressed to his lips he whispered, “Another time wallflower…”


	2. Fe3h Claude x Neij "Weakness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neij is talking to Butterscotch her bird friend, when meme Lord Claude strikes. They play around a bit until they realise it's time to be honest. 
> 
> “It's okay to show weakness...it's what makes us human and connects us together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very much self indulgent writing because I'm waiting for the game to come in the mail. Claude is a good bean and I've pushed off writing this long enough 😂😂
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, btw Neij is my personal.

Scratching her head Neij tried to remember what possessed her to agree to this? “Become a student at the military academy, it's one way to learn about the world. It would be fun they said…” Sighing she pulled her hood up.

She hadn't exactly decided on a house yet, everyone in each house had their own quirks. So it wouldn't be an easy pick. Black eagles, golden deers and blue lions each house was special in their own way. It was exciting seeing everyone interacting...but it was also painful. It made her remember her days in Askr, how much fun it had been with Alfonse, Sharena, Anna and the order of heroes. She missed them all so much…

It's then that butterscotch popped out from in her hood and began to nuzzle against her cheek. He was her faithful bird friend, they'd met in Askr. He had fallen from a nest and was injuries so she nursed him back to health. When she had tried to return him they just couldn't part. A bond had already been formed.

Rubbing his head she smiled, “I'm okay...I just miss them. They are my family, they still are ...but I left them. In order to save them from... me.” Wiping away any tears that escaped her grasp Neij tried to focus on what she could control. “...I can't get attached to these guys, just incase  _ it _ starts acting up again.”

Butterscotch popped up and looked up toward the tree above them, signaling someone was here. ”peep!”

Looking up that's when she saw him, an upside down Claude, “what's this about not wanting to get so close?”

Looking him square in the face she paused, he was hanging from the tree that sat close to her. How did she not hear him? She was normally pretty aware of her surroundings, Ike had drilled that into her. Unless….he had already been in the tree..

“Claude.. Are you ticklish?”

Claude's facial expression remained unchanged, “If you try it, it'll cost you.”

Grinning from ear to ear she rolled her eyes, “aww that's a cute threat, but no cigar.” Moving in she went to tickle him, butterscotch flew onto a branch to watch the war. Shaking his head he waited, this couldn't end well.

Neij looked like she had the advantage, especially considering Claude was upside down. But the tables quickly turned, as Claude flipped down from the tree. Neij stopped in her tracks, damn was it too late to run?

Walking over casualty he shrugged, “I think someone tried to warn you?..maybe.” 

Did he have a contingency plan for everything?

“They didn't warn me enough..” Doing a complete 180 Neij tried to run away, hoping she could get away. In a tickle fight she always lost, the only reason she was going to jump on him earlier. Was because he was upside down, plus it was punishment for him being nosy.

With even move teasing grin than normally Claude pounced, running behind her he scooped her up. “My moment has arrived.” Pulling her close he began to tickle her, it was over before it started and she folded.

Laughter began to forcibly fill the area, good thing they were outside.

No matter how hard she tried to resist she couldn't escape. Is this how she would end? The mighty Neij brought to her knees by tickling, Claude would pay for this in his next life. 

Neij could barely get a word out, much less breath.“Claude! I give! I give!” She hadn't laughed so hard in a long time.

Stopping his attack he sat there. Wiping the tears from her eyes she wanted to sock him in the arm. Then she saw his face, “You okay?”

“No. My partner in crime no longer wants to rule the world with me. Why is that?”

Rubbing the sides of her arms she looked away, guess there was no shaking him. He had heard...enough. “You know...before I came here some stuff happened. And a lot of people got hurt even died, and the only way to save the rest. I had to do something ...and it changed me. I'm not the same person that I use to be. I don't mean oh I changed, appearance or personality. No I mean something in me changed. Because of that I left...I ran. So no one else, no one could get hurt. Now…. I'm here.” Closing her eyes she tried to quiet the storm that wagged within, she couldn't do this..not now.

“What if...what if it happens? What if one of you get hurts?” Neij looked up at him, looking for answers.

Claude lowered his head and placed it against hers, he had never seen this side of her. Neij was the knight, the guardian the one who always knew what to do. But under all of that, even she had questions and doubts.

She was put on a pedestal where she had to appear strong and always at peace. But in reality…..she was hurting, in a place where no one could see.

Rubbing his forehead against hers he tried to bring her back. “Neij…. I can't promise you that bad stuff doesn't happen, or won't. But what I can say is that. Your not alone, if you fall we'll help you. I'll help bring you back, that's what real friends do. But we can only help you if you trust us enough to let us help you.. okay?”

“Okay…” Curling up into him she allowed herself for once to relax, to open up. It was freeing but also it hurt. Nobody was supposed to see her like this, she was the shield for others. How could she protect others if she allowed herself to falter like this?

As if reading her mind he hugged her tightly and replied, “It's okay to show weakness...it's what makes us human and connects us together.”

“Thanks..”

“It's no problem short stack..” Leaning back onto the grass he laid her down next to him, a few minutes later they were both asleep. Butterscotch swooped down and cuddled down beside them both.

* * *

An hour later Edelgard and Dimitri walked over both carrying a smile along their lips. Dimitri draped a thin blanket over the two. “At Least Claude isn't causing any trouble…”

“You know ...I wish I had my tomb, I could tease Claude about this later…Neij too..” 


End file.
